House of Eliott
In this presentation, Human Science aims to develop a comprehensive study of The House of Eliott tv series, including a detailed summary and analysis of each episode, the experiences and nature of each individual character, a penetrating analysis of the 'Character of Life; in the story, what enables accomplishment in the tale, the level of change and social evolution in the stroy, and much more. We believe this is an unprecedented undertaking which we hope will give the public deep insight into the nature of life through cinema, which is the general purpose of the Human Science project. This site will constantly be updated, so please check back periodically. Thank you and enjoy! Introduction 'The House of Eliott' is a British television series produced and broadcast by the BBC in three series between 1991 and 1994. The series starred Stella Gonet and Louise Lombard as two sisters who start a dressmaking business in the early part of the 20th century. It was created by Jean Marsh and Eileen Atkins, who had previously devised the BBC hit 'Upstairs, Downstairs'. 'The House of Eliott' contains one continuous storyline of 34 hour-long episodes. Synopsis A capsule summary of each of the three seasons is presented here. '' [http://humanscience.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Eliott_Synopsis '''View Content']' ' Individual Episodes Analysis In these individual episode analysis of House of Eliott, we not only describe the events in detail, but we try to penetrate the psychological, social, and life forces at work that enable the main characters to progress, accomplish, and find fulfillment in life. Along the way we bring 'the "Character of Life," and its subtle principles, including the phenomenon of "Life Response," -- i.e. the onset of sudden good fortune through shifts in consciousness. This is indicative of our overall approach to this section of Human Science; i.e. to bring out the mysteries of existence and keys to accomplishment and fulfillment are expressed through fine cinema. View Season One View Season Two View Season Three Characters Analysis Here you will find an analysis of the qualities and experiences of the central characters in the story -- Bea, Evie,and Jack -- as well as the other individuals in the story. [http://humanscience.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Eliott_Characters View Content]' ' Human Accomplishment Introduction We admire people who have had great success, though we are usually less aware of what it was that enabled it to happen – i.e. the process they followed that propelled them to the heights. And yet the series House of Eliott reveals many of these keys. Analysis over the years has shown that the keys to success in any endeavor include the level of one’s intention, will, energy, strength, organization, and effort. In House of Eliott, all of these are prominent. Let's then examine what were the keys to success in HofE. Secrets of Success Several of the keys to their success are- :*Aspiration to accomplish :*Goodwill toward one another :*General harmony of purpose :*Ability to overcome their disagreements :*Goodness and forgiveness :*Good values toward other people :*Willful, dynamic, creative energies :*Ability to move with the rising tide of change :*Sense of self-respect and self-reliance – they do not want to depend on others :*Psychological strength that they rise to :*Hopeful and cheerful despite the difficult humiliating circumstances :*Relative calm in the face of very difficult situations :*See the positive in negative circumstance :*High, positive energy :*Generally positive atmosphere :*Willing to learn from mistakes :*Unselfishness Social Evolution Introduction Key Social Changes Several trends of social evolution can be found in the story. Among them are: *Time of the rise of the masses *Masses seeking to have things once only aforded to upper class, like high quality mass-produced clothing. *Rise of women's role in the workplace *With fast expanding business, a tendency towards loose morals and behavior in business. *Greater awareness of the needs of the individual worker. *Lessening influence of, respect for the upper classes. The Character of Life Life has a character. Every great civilization has discovered behind the sum total of events that we call 'Life' universal laws that are at work determining and altering the course of events in unexpected ways. The collective wisdom of humanity has acquired deep insight into the nature of Life's character and its interaction with the nature of human beings. This area of the House of Eliott site reveals insights into the character of life. View Contents See also *Wikipedia Overview *Episode Guide Web Search Terms *House of Eliott Analysis, House of Eliott Summary, House of Eliott Review, House of Eliott Review, House of Eliott Interpretation, House of Eliott Character Study, House of Eliott Episodes http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response Category:Life in Movies Category:Accomplishment Category:Business Category:Life Response